


Today is the day

by MeganLouise



Category: StronkGamer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after months you finally get to fly over and meet your favourite Twitch Streamer and boyfriend; StronkGamer. You can't wait to see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fanfic involving my favourite Twitch Streamer. I hope you all enjoy it :D

So today is the day. The day you finally meet your favourite Twitch Streamer and boyfriend; StronkGamer. You had been talking to him for a few months and now you had finally saved enough money to fly over to America and see him in person. Many hours later you landed at the airport, collected your bags and rushed to find him and there he was.

“Y/N” he shouted with a massive grin on his face.

“Stronk!!!” you shouted back and gave him a massive kiss on the lips

“So I take you're happy to see me” he smiled

“Yeah of cause and it is nice to kiss you finally in person after all these months, Stronk”

“Hey call me Michael and let me carry your bags, Y/N” 

So he picked up your bags and carried them to his car. You were holding hands all the way back to his place. As soon as you got into his house he shoved you against the wall.

“You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this, Y/N” he deeply said with a hint of lust and want in his voice.

You moaned while his hands traveled further down until they reached a spot that made you scream with pleasure.

“STRONK” you screamed then the next thing you know you both were in his bedroom and naked.

After a while of you both screaming and moaning you fell to sleep in his arms. The next morning you woke up with a smile on your face and you slowly got up and went to the kitchen where you saw Michael making breakfast.

“Hey, beautiful” he said while he walked up to you.

“Hey… handsome” you winked and the next thing you know he picked you up and span you around.

“PUT ME DOWN” you laughed. So he did and kissed you passionately.

“You know you are the bestest girlfriend a guy could ask for”

“and you are the bestest boyfriend a girl could ask for” you replied back followed by a kiss. Afterwards you sat down and had breakfast thinking to yourself what have you done to deserve an absolutely amazing guy like Stronk

  
**The end**


End file.
